Invincible
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: The 6th and last story in the Take a Hike series. The bounty hunters go to war with Black Sun. Tensions rise as they struggle to defeat one of the biggest underworld crime family in the galaxy. New romances are formed, trusts are broken, and when Latts find out a secret that could mean her death and Embo gets convicted for murder, how can they win? (ships: Dengar/Latts, Embo/Sugi)
1. Chapter 1: In the Dark of the Night

**A/N**: I'm back! And here's my new fic! (the last installment in this series! Yay! but boo.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just own the nice comforter.

* * *

Latts snuggled deeper into her warm covers. They almost reminded her of the ones she had before she became a bounty hunter. She was deep in sleep, normally she would wake up at the hint of any strange noise, but her friends were there so she had actually been getting good nights of sleep recently.

She felt a hand slide under her, wrapping around her waist. She shifted a bit be fore conscious kicked back in.

"Dengar, you know I don't like it when you touch me." She mumbled sleepily.

Suddenly, she was yanked out of bed on to the floor. Obviously it wasn't Dengar. She looked up to see a shadow standing above her with a blaster an inch from her nose.

"Hey there." Said a gruff voice. "It's a shame to hurt a pretty little thing like you bu-"

She kicked the gun out of his hand before he could continue his ramble. She grabbed his outstretched arm and used it to slam him into the wall. This woke the other hunters in the room up.

A sizzling shot from a blaster whizzed and hit the guy dead center on his forehead. The guy fell to the ground as a light was turned on.

"Hmn, why do I always seem to wake up too late to join in?" Sugi yawned. Latts turned to see who shot the guy. She saw Dengar, who was still laying down, had his blaster in his hand.

"You fired that shot with the lights off. Impressive." She smirked.

"Hey, it's me we're talking about! Why wouldn't it be impressive?" He joked.

"You're lucky you didn't hit me." Latts stated sitting back on the edge of the bed.

They were all now sharing Latts' apartment. She had purchased some larger beds, so now she had three beds that could hold two people each. Ahsoka had insisted on not sleeping next to any of the boys (she didn't trust them yet) so Ventress was next to her. And Sugi, Embo, Latts, and Dengar slept next to their respective partners.

"Who was he anyways?" Ventress asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Latts went back over to the body to see if there was any indication of who he worked for. Lo and behold, there on his shoulder plate was the Black Sun symbol.

"Black Sun. This is the first one. I'm surprised they haven't came sooner." Latts mused.

"They were giving us a head start." Sugi joked.

"Well, they know where we are now." Embo stated, mostly in response to Sugi's joke.

"Good thing we we planning on leaving this morning." Ahsoka said groggily.

"Well, now that we're all up, we better start getting ready." Dengar grumbled.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! first chapter! Please review!

P.S I hope some people picked up on the title. I named this fic after the song Invincible by Pat Benatar. It's a great song and it really reflects how this fic is gonna be, so if you haven't heard it, I suggest you listen to it! (Very reminiscent of bounty hunters).


	2. Chapter 2: Destined to Meet Again

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. I'm sure your all going to be surprised (whether it's happy or not I don't know).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

The bounty hunters had to go up several levels to get to where _Halo_ was parked. It was a nicer level that had less junk on the street and slightly nicer dressed people milling about. But still, it was a Coruscant under level, and there was no shortage of seedy people.

"I feel like we've been walking forever! Where did you say _Halo_ was again?" Dengar asked.

"Just about a mile from where we are now." Sugi confirmed.

"Great." Dengar moaned.

"You know, exercise is good for you." Latts teased.

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not calling you a digitally-enhanced model." She smirked.

"Ouch. Maybe I should work alone on my next bounty." He stated, jokingly.

"I thought you, of all people, could take a joke." She stated.

"I can. I just know, unlike someone here, when it's going too far." He said, giving her a jab in the ribs.

As they walked along, Ahsoka got an odd feeling. She felt something was wrong. She looked around, but everything was as it should be. Nothing looked out of place. Maybe her force foresight was off today.

But as they came upon an alley, the feeling became so overwhelming, she had to kneel down because of the dizziness. Apparently the force was trying to tell her something!

"Ahsoka! Are you all right?" Ventress asked.

"The force- it's trying to tell me… something." She muttered. She peered into the alley and knew exactly what it was trying to tell her.

She stood up and ran down the alley towards a human who was laying face-first on the duracrete. The others ran after her. She rolled him over onto his back and gasped at what she saw.

"Who is that?" Embo asked, grabbing Marrok to keep him from running to the body.

"He's an old friend." Ahsoka explained, eyes wide.

"O-kay… so what do we do?" Latts asked awkwardly.

Ahsoka didn't answer because she didn't really know what to do. She brushed his dark bangs away from his closed eyes, hoping he was just unconscious. His clothes were tattered and his face was dirty. There was some dried blood under his nose.

"I feel like I've seen him before." Sugi muttered. "Maybe from a wanted poster."

"His name is Lux Bonteri He used to be a Separatist. Last I saw him, he joined the Republic as a senator for Onderon. I wonder what happened." Ahsoka told them.

"Well, if he's a friend of yours, then bring him. I have some medical supplies on _Halo_." Sugi suggested.

Ahsoka lifted him up from the ground, putting his left arm around her shoulders. With some help from Ventress, who did the same as her on his right side, they were able to carry him.

* * *

Once back at _Halo_, he began to regain conciseness. He sat up on the bed they had put him on. It was in a small sleeping quarters.

"W-where am I?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"You're with friends." Ahsoka smiled from her seat at the end of the bed.

"Ahsoka?!" Lux asked, with confusion and disbelief.

"We brought you out go that alley. You're safe now." She explained.

"Ugh, I feel terrible." He moaned.

"You look it. What happened?" She asked.

"So, the Chancellor has been getting more racist against near-human species. He was trying to pass a law that was for the benefit of humans only. I was opposing it with a small group that included senator Amidala and senator Organa. The other night I was walking back to my apartment, when I was jumped by some thugs. Obviosly someone hired them to 'change' voters' minds. They told me to vote _for_ the law instead of _against_ it or they would kill me, but I said no. They beat me up and that's all I remember before I blacked out." He recalled.

"That was brave of you to say no. You should get some rest. Where do you want us to drop you off?" Ahsoka asked, standing up.

"No where."

"I beg your pardon?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, confused.

"As of right now, I'm going to quit being a senator. I thought it was where I belonged but I changed my mind. I'm tired of politics." He said. "Where are you guys going?"

"Tattooine."

"Fine, I'll come with you." He smirked. Even though he looked pretty much half-dead, Ahsoka still found him quite attractive.

"Have you ever been to Tattooine before?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied cheerfully.

"Well, you're in for a surprise." She said.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you all liked the 'surprise'! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Tattooine

**A/N**: Wow two chapters in one day! You guys are so lucky! Oh yeah, and you'll see the part the preview was taken from! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Sugi looked to the back of the cockpit, where the door led out into the hall. She heard voices from the sleeping quarters, so Tano's friend must've finally woken up. Despite his condition, she could tell that on a regular basis he was attractive. She wondered if him and Ahsoka were ever in a relationship.

"Hey Sugi, is this normal?" She heard Embo ask.

"Is what normal?" She asked, turning back around.

"This keeps flashing. Is that bad or…" He trailed off pointing at a button that kept flashing red.

"Yeah, that's fine. I think that started after the Wookiees hired me to fly them to… where ever it was." Sugi recalled.

"We might want to get that looked at then." He stated, turning back to the controls.

"So, how long till we get there?" Dengar asked.

"You aren't very patient today." Latts observed.

"Well since Tattooine's in the outer rim, it'll probably take us a day." Sugi said.

"That's not so bad." He mused.

Ahsoka walked back into the cockpit and sat down in one of the seats.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Latts asked with a smirk.

"One, he's not my boyfriend and two, he's getting cleaned up. Miraculously he had a change of clothes." Ahsoka answered.

"Where did he have a spare change of clothes?" Dengar asked.

"He had a satchel on him when we found him. I assume it was in there." Ahsoka stated.

"Who just carries around an extra change of clothes?" Ventress asked.

"I guess he does." Sugi said with a laugh.

A few minutes later they heard the shower stop and the sleeping quarters door open and close. Then another couple of minutes later Lux walked into the cockpit and sat down next to Ahsoka. After Ahsoka explained Lux's story to the bounty hunters, they all agreed that he could join them.

"You know we're fighting a war right now?" Dengar asked him.

"You're what!?" He exclaimed, turning to Ahsoka.

"Oops! I forgot to mention that to you! We kinda got on Black Sun's radar in a bad way and they declared war on us." She summed up for him.

"You always did have a knack for trouble." He smirked.

* * *

They landed on Tattooine that evening. The twin suns were setting and the air was warm, but not as warm as it usually was during the day. They docked Halo in Mos Eisley and journeyed to the cantina to plan over drinks.

The cantina was getting slightly more crowded, like it always did at night. Many different people from many different places all got together to talk, drink, and be merry. Or something like that.

"Hey, maybe we could talk to some bounty hunter friends for them to join us." Latts suggested.

"That could work. I bet a lot of them have grudges against Black Sun. They tend to make a lot of enemies." Embo agreed.

They found a table at the back to sit at and ordered drinks. Marrok quietly found a spot to lie down next to Embo's seat. They all sat there quietly, thinking about what they were about to do.

"So are we the first people ever to actually go to war with Black Sun?" Latts asked.

"I'm not sure, so little is known about them." Ahsoka said.

"All I know is that they started right after the sacking of Coruscant in 3653 BBY." Dengar stated.

"Well, someone knows his history." Latts smirked.

"So what are we going to do?" Lux asked.

"Whatever we do, it's not going to be easy. They control so much." Embo responded.

"Well, I have an idea for where we could get a lot of people to fight for the cause." Dengar said.

"Oh yeah, where?" Ventress asked.

"Jabba the Hutt." He stated with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me." Embo shook his head.

"Do you honestly think he will join us after what happened on Nal Hutta?" Sugi asked.

"He hates Black Sun. Enough said." Dengar said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, might as well try it." Ahsoka agreed with a slight nod.

"See, she agrees with me." Dengar smirked.

"OK, Me, Sugi, Embo, and Latts will go to Jabba's palace and talk to him. You three stay here and see if you can recruit any other bounty hunters." Dengar said, standing up.

"All right, then let's get going." Latts agreed.

* * *

After leaving Ahsoka, Ventress, and Lux at the cantina, the remaining four bounty hunters continued on to their final destination. They all hoped Dengar's plan would work.

After getting accepted to enter, they walked down the dark, humid entrance corridor. Embo had left Marrok outside to guard the speeder.

"This better work." Latts said.

"Of course it will work, love! Why would't it?" Dengar asked her.

"Because of what happened last time we were working for him." Sugi reminded.

"Eh, He'll get over it." Dengar shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe by next year, but not this soon." Embo stated.

"We'll have to see." Dengar said.

When they came to the main chamber, they saw the light from the room and heard music. They walked in and immediately went to the center of the room.

"Jabba, we have a proposition to make." Dengar said loudly to be heard over the music.

"Tell me why I should't throw you four in the rancor pit right now." Jabba laughed, signaling for the band to quiet down.

"We have a common enemy."

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter you'll get to see what happens! Will he accept or throw them in the rancor pit?

Please review! I love to hear from y'all!


	4. Chapter 4: Jabba's Choice

**A/N**: Sorry about the ultra-short chapter, but... yeah, it's an ultra-short chapter...sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

"Ho ho ho!" Jabba Laughed. "And what enemy is that?"

"Black Sun." Dengar stated.

The room became dead silent. Jabba's expression immediately turned to one of hate at the mentioning of Black Sun.

"You are wise, bounty hunter. I do hate Black Sun. So what is it you exactly want me to get into?" Jabba asked.

"We want you to join our fight against them. We figured that with you on our side, that would give us a lot more people fighting with us. It would give us a fighting chance." Sugi answered.

"Hmmmm…" Jabba thought. The bounty hunters braced themselves to get thrown in the rancor pit. It never happened though.

"I will join you. I have more grudges against Black Sun than you can count." Jabba agreed.

* * *

"Jabba accepted." Sugi said into the comm, leaning on one of the sandy alcove walls.

"What? Wow, I didn't think he would." Ventress' voice said.

"You of little faith. Have you guys found anybody yet?" Sugi asked.

"Well Cato Parasitti said she's in and Greedo said he'd join also." Ventress stated.

"OK, great. We'll talk to you soon. Maybe all of us will start looking for others to recruit." Sugi suggested.

"Sounds good." Ventress said hanging up.

* * *

**A/N**: So, since they are gonna be recruiting other bounty hunters, if there's someone you REALLY wanna see in this fic, then tell me in your review! (must be a clone wars era bounty hunter!) And please know that I might not use the one you suggest. Sound fair?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Recruiting

**A/N**: You guys are probably gonna have a geek stroke when you read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (don't you know that yet?)

* * *

Once Sugi got off the comm with Ventress, she told the others about her recruits so far. They decided to all split up and look for other bounty hunters where they knew they usually hung out.

Sugi went to a cantina called the Grinning Nexu. It was particularly known for its violence. She walked in and spotted her target right away. Not like they weren't hard to spot anyways, with their bright orange jumpsuit and their pale, white skin.

"Hi Sing." Sugi greeted, sitting down at the same table as the other huntress.

"Well, well, well. I don't think I've ever seen you here before, Sugi. Gotten a spine?" Aurra asked, taking a sip from her beverage.

"No, I'm here on a special trip. I came to talk to you." Sugi explained.

"Me? Why?" Aurra inquired suspiciously.

"Me and some others are looking for good bounty hunters." Sugi stated.

"What for?" Aurra asked, narrowing her green eyes.

"Do you like Black Sun?" Sugi asked, leaning in and whispering.

"Heck no!" Aurra exclaimed, downing the rest of her drink.

"They declared war on me and some others. We already have Jabba on our side." Sugi whispered.

"Wow, if you got Jabba, then you guys must stand a chance. He'll do anything to get rid of them. Or humiliate them." Aurra mused.

"So are you in?" Sugi asked.

"Oh yeah, this sounds like it's going to be fun and I don't have any bounties now, so I'm free. Besides, you're gonna need me." Aurra smiled.

* * *

Embo went to another cantina that was called the Sandy Bantha. It's violence was only second to the Grinning Nexu. Embo walked in and looked around. His target, despite their reputation, was excellent at blending in. Finally he spotted them in a dark booth in the back.

He walked over and sat down. The hunter across the table looked up, annoyed. When he realized who had sat down, though, he allowed a smile.

"Embo, haven't seen you in a while. Business been good?"

"Yeah, but not when you're taking all the good bounties, Bane." Embo chuckled.

"So, did you want something?" The Duros asked.

"Yeah, and I know you'll want to get in on this." Embo stated. "How'd you like to join me and some other bounty hunters in fighting a war against Black Sun?"

"Wow, you must'a done something pretty bad to get them to go to war with you. Who else is doing this?" Bane asked.

"Me, Dengar, Sugi, Latts Razzi, Asajj Ventress, Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri, we got Jabba the Hutt to join, and Sugi said that Ventress recruited Cato Parasitti and Greedo." Embo listed off.

"One question, why are Ventress and Tano involved?" Bane inquired.

"Well, Ventress became a bounty hunter and you heard on the Holonet about a year ago that Tano got kicked out of the order, right? Well, now she's a bounty hunter." Embo explained.

"Well, I'm in. I definitely wanna be a part of this and besides, you'll need every hunter you can get if you're fighting Black Sun." Bane agreed.

* * *

Dengar walked into the Mos Eisley cantina. He looked around, annoyed. He hated the guts of who he was going to recruit, but they needed whoever they could find. He saw the large being standing at the bar. Dengar walked over and ordered a drink. He then turned to them.

"So, Bossk, you busy?" He asked the Trandoshan.

"Oh, hey Dengar. Why do you ask?" Bossk asked.

"Me, some other bounty hunters, and Jabba are going to war with Black Sun and were wondering if you'd be interested joining." Dengar stated.

"Black Sun, eh?" Bossk hissed. "Sure thing. I'd be nice to get them outta the picture."

"Great." Dengar sighed. Honestly, he had been hoping the Trandoshan would refuse.

* * *

Latts walked into what was going to be the fifth cantina today. She had tried every where she knew of for her target, but he was no where to be seen. She hoped he wasn't on a bounty right now. This cantina was called the Toothless Skull.

Lo and behold, there was her target, sitting alone in the back. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey there." She smirked.

"Latts? I didn't expect to see you here." Boba smiled

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." She asked.

"Good. Getting a rep and all. Soon I'll be able to rival Bane for best bounty hunter." He smirked.

"Nice. I had a question for you." She said.

"Fire away."

"Me and some other bounty hunters… and Jabba are going to war against Black Sun. Interested in joining?" She asked.

"Sure. Definitely a good way to get a rep, taking down Black Sun." He smirked. He had definitely gotten more attractive since she last saw him.

"Good, because we're going to need everyone we can get."

* * *

**A/N**: If you guys aren't happy yet, then I don't know what to do! I am still taking Bounty hunter requests!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**A/N**: No delaying message today, sorry folks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

"My spies tell me that they are recruiting other bounty hunters in cantinas." Brute said from his desk.

"Let them. They cannot stop us." Tasha stated.

"I think you under estimate their abilities." Brute pointed out.

"No, I just know that they'll have problems organizing and working together." Tasha smirked.

"Sir!" Said a thug running in. "We now know that they have recruited Cad Bane and Aurra Sing."

"Have you found out any others?" Brute asked impatiently.

"No, sir." The thug stated.

"Well, go find out then!" Tasha ordered.

"You do not make orders here Saljé!" Brute yelled. "I'm in charge!"

"The only reason you're in charge, Brute, is because Ziton Moj is in jail." Tasha said with a fake pouty face.

"I do hope you know that you're expendable." Brute growled.

"Sir?" The thug asked, calling attention to himself again.

"Keep looking." Brute sighed.

* * *

"So are you in or not?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I'm in. Even though I didn't actually kill that Jedi, my sniper skills could be of some help to you." Rako Hardeen answered.

"All right, thank you." Ahsoka said, walking back over to where Ventress and Lux were sitting.

"Who was that?" Lux asked.

"Rako Hardeen." Ahsoka confirmed.

"Oh, I think I saw him on the Holonews once or twice." Lux muttered.

"You probably did." Ventress stated, sipping her drink.

"So did you get anyone else?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep. Shahan Alama." Ventress smirked.

"Wha- why would you do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"He worked with Bane, he has to have some potential." Ventress shrugged.

"We'll need everyone we can, Ahsoka." Lux reminded.

"Yeah, you're right." She mused. Suddenly, her com started beeping. "Hello?"

"Hey Tano, you guys ready to go back to the palace?" Latts voice asked.

"Yeah, we'll meet you at Halo soon." Ahsoka said.

"See you there." Latts said, signing off.

* * *

Once they were all back at Jabba's palace, and Jabba cleared everyone out of his throne room, they began their meeting.

"So who did we all recruit?" Sugi asked. "I recruited Aurra Sing."

"I got Cad Bane." Embo said.

"I got Bossk." Dengar said glumly.

"I got Boba Fett." Latts smirked.

"I got Cato Parasitti, Greedo, and Shahan Alama." Ventress listed.

"And I got Rako Hardeen." Ahsoka finished.

"So that's…8 hunters and with us that's…15 hunters!" Sugi counted.

"And I have gotten my thugs together. They've agreed to fight with us." Jabba added.

"Great, now what?" Lux asked.

"Now we need to get all our recruits here." Ahsoka answered.

"And we need a target." Embo stated.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Now the plot is really moving along! Hope you're all liking it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Briefing

**A/N**: Here's where the actual action's gonna start! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Soon the room was full of all the hunters that they had recruited. They were all talking, comparing weapons magazines, sharing stealth tips, and other normal things bounty hunters would converse about.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a Holoprojection appeared in the center of the room. It showed a ship and a planet, though, both were unidentifiable. Ahsoka, who had been elected to debrief them, walked up, next to the projection.

"Um, hi. So you all know why we're here, to take down the Black Sun." She started. She had to pause though because this statement roused and applause, cheering, and general enthusiasm from the other hunters.

"So our first target is this; a Black Sun supply ship headed for Mustifar. This is filled with all kinds of things, including information. We're going to hijack that ship when it comes out of hyperspace, board it, and take over it. We are not taking prisoners. We're going to need a small, stealth team to weak on board and take control of the ship. The three who are going are Sugi, who will be the leader, Rako Hardeen, and Aurra Sing." Ahsoka explained. "Everyone else will stay here and we'll be planning other attacks."

All of the hunters gave agreeing nods as the lights came back on. Once they were sure the meeting was over, they all began conversing again. Lux walked up to Ahsoka.

"Nice job." He smiled.

"Thanks. I did briefings a bunch of times for the Jedi. I never thought I'd be doing them for bounty hunters." Ahsoka said with a laugh. "All right, those on the stealth mission listen up. We have figured out that the interior of the ship is black and grey, you know, metallic. So you're going to have to wear jumpsuits those colors for camouflage." Ahsoka explained. She walked out of the room to go get the jumpsuits.

Aurra and Hardeen followed, but Sugi stopped to talk to Embo on the way out.

"I'll see you when I get back." She stated, hands on hips.

"Just try to come back in one piece." Embo chuckled. Sugi cocked an eyebrow at him before jogging out of the room to follow Ahsoka and the other two. She quickly caught up with them.

"So how do you know these are gonna fit us?" Hardeen asked.

"We got you're measurements from wanted posters." Ahsoka smirked.

"Hmn, clever." Hardeen said with newfound respect for the ex-Jedi.

"So what do these jumpsuits look like, exactly?" Sugi asked.

"You'll see. You're gonna love 'em, Sugi." Ahsoka said.

* * *

**A/N**: Coming up next: The stealth mission to hijack the Black Sun ship! Oh yeah, it's gonna be intense!

Please review! Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8: Hijacking

**A/N**: I am going to split this hijacking scene into two chapters, just so ya know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

After putting on the glossy leather jumpsuit, Sugi looked in the mirror and scrunched her nose up. The jumpsuit was, obviously, extremely tight, had long sleeves, and was a grey-black color. Aurra walked up next to her to look in the mirror also.

"I like it." Aurra, smiled.

"I think I look like a biker chic." Sugi said in disgust.

"No, it's a good look for you." Aurra reassured, turning so she could see what the back looked like.

"Well, obviously you like it. It's extra tight, it's almost black, and it shows off… everything." Sugi stated.

"There's no skin showing." Aurra said, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean." Sugi muttered, shaking her head.

They met Hardeen in the armory. He too had a jumpsuit, but he also had a matching vest-like thing. When they walked in, he was lacing up a pair of combat boots. The girls had already put theirs on.

"Well you two look-" He started, but after seeing the looks they gave him, he merely cleared his throat and went back to what he was doing.

Jabba said they could use any weapon in the armory that they wanted. The walls were lined with blasters, and other weapons, of all kinds. There was also a wall of lockers that had different blaster magazines stored in them.

"Wow. I feel like a youngling in a candy store." Aurra sighed.

Sugi picked up her blaster of choice and began stocking her belt with ammunition. Aurra and Hardeen followed suit, examining their options. They then all added the appropriate holster to their belts for their blasters.

"Let's get going."

* * *

They had been dropped off in an escape pod right in the path of the ship they were hijacking. The plan was for them to get picked up by the ship so they could board it.

"I hope this works." Aurra frowned.

"It will." Sugi reassured.

"If it doesn't we might have to improvise." Hardeen stated, loading his blaster.

"Looks like we won't have to." Aurra said, pointing out the view port.

The ship just came out of hyperspace and was headed right for them. Then they heard the comm come on.

"Hello? Is anyone still alive in there?" They asked. When the hunters gave no response they then heard, "We're taking you on board, stand by."

"If we're 'dead' how are we supposed to stand by?" Aurra asked.

"Shhh." Sugi shushed her.

They felt a bump and knew the pod was now docked onto the ship. They readied their weapons, pointing them at the door. They heard a hiss as the door opened and saw two thugs standing there. They quickly discharged their weapons at them and ran out of the pod.

They took a left and quickly shot the two guards standing there. Slowly they turned the corner, making sure no one was there first. They took another left that was up a small amount or stairs, coming to a three way split.

"Hardeen, you take the middle, Aurra you take the left, I'll go right." Sugi whispered.

The other two nodded and the they went their separate ways.

* * *

Aurra snuck down the left hall, keeping her back to the wall and her blasters ready. She made a mental note to check the brand of the combat boots, they made absolutely no sound.

Taking a right, she came to a small room. Quickly taking care of everyone who had been in it, she then looked around. It appeared she had wound up in the security room. There were multiple screens showing different security camera footage.

"Hmm, I hope this'll do some damage." She muttered to herself, shooting the central control panel. She smiled, satisfied, when all the security footage screens went blank.

She then, quickly ran out the other side of the room, continuing on.

* * *

Hardeen had taken the middle, up another flight of stairs. He was honored being selected for the stealth mission, and didn't want to let anyone down.

He was good at stealth missions, after all, he was an assassin before he was a bounty hunter. But unlike a lot of assassins, he developed a code of honor and wound up bounty hunting instead.

Up ahead of him was a ladder, which led up into a hole in the ceiling. He looked up to make sure it was safe before climbing up.

Once up, and no one had shot at him yet, he looked around. He was alone in a utility room. To his right was a door that led out not another hallway. He quickly took that path out.

* * *

Sugi, who had taken the right passage, snuck down the middle of the hall, blaster pointed ahead. She heard noises up ahead, it almost sounded like crying. Confused, she continued on, the sound getting louder. Obviously, whatever was making that noise was up ahead.

She came to a door, taking out the two thugs that had been guarding it. She jogged up and peered into the window and saw what was making the noise. In the room, there was about a dozen girls that Black Sun had probably abducted as slaves. Sugi shot the lock on the door and entered the room. The young girls had fear in their eyes when they saw her.

"Do you all speak basic?" Sugi asked.

"Yes." The one closest to her said meekly.

"Me and two others are taking over the ship. You will be free in a few hours." Sugi explained before exiting the room. Sugi despised slavery, especially of females. Nothing, well almost nothing, got her more angry than slavery.

She came upon another door. This one, though, was not guarded. She looked in the window and wondered why. There was a pile, probably taller than her partner Embo, of credits and other valuable things. Sugi had never seen that much wealth in one place before.

"Well, that'll be useful." She smirked, continuing on down the corridor.

* * *

After about a half an hour, all three ended up in the same room; the one right before the bridge. They had, of course, planned for this to happen in advance. They knew the general layout of the ship but not where all the rooms were. The ship was modified so it was slightly different than they had expected, but the plan had worked, all the same.

"That's the bridge, so there's gonna be the biggest amount bad guys there." Sugi whispered.

"So you're calling us the good guys?" Hardeen smirked.

"The better-than-them guys." She stated.

"Whatever, let's just go." Aurra rolled her eyes.

"All right then, what are we waiting for?" Sugi asked.

* * *

**A/N**: Fight scene coming up next! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Ship is Ours

**A/N**: I'm sorry about the short chapter and not updating sooner but I've been busy. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think you already know by now that I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

The three bounty hunters ran onto the bridge, guns pointed at the Black Sun thugs.

"Drop your weapons and no one gets hurt!" Sugi yelled.

At this, most of the thugs pointed their weapons at the bounty hunters. Obviously cooperation was not in mind with this gesture.

"So much for that." Hardeen muttered.

"Oh no, this'll be much more fun now." Aurra smiled, shooting the thug closest to her.

And the battle started. The three bounty hunters took cover behind some cargo crates that were near them. They worked pretty good as shields until sufi read the label.

"Crap these are flammable!" She exclaimed, shoving Hardeen and Aurra out of the way.

The Cargo crates exploded violently, giving the bounty hunters a distraction to find more cover. But the thugs quickly recovered and began shooting at them again.

"What'll we do now?" Hardeen asked, dodging a shot.

"Watch this." Aurra stated.

She stepped out into the open and laid down a pretty good amount of blaster fire that took out a good seven thugs. She quickly stepped back behind a column.

They kept fighting for a good twenty minutes. Soon they were down to one guy, whom they surrounded.

"Surrender." Sugi ordered.

"Heh, or what? I know you Sugi, you have an honor code. You ain't just gonna kill someone in cold-" there was a bang and the thug stopped yammering. He dropped to the floor.

"Sorry, that was getting annoying." Aurra said. "Besides, I hate when that happens in Holofilms."

"It's all right, I was thinking of doing the same myself." Sugi smirked.

"All right, cool. Now we got the ship!" Hardeen said.

"Yep. Let's set a course back to Tattooine." Sugi said, walking over to the controls.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review!

So I was wondering how y'all would feel if I did a Clone Wars Bounty Hunters/Avengers crossover story? Let me know how you feel 'bout it in your review!


	10. Chapter 10:Girlfriend's other Boyfriend?

**A/N**: Yee-haw! Tensions are gonna start in this chapter! It is the same thing (basically) from two different points of view!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

*****Sugi's P.O.V*****

After arriving back at Jabba's Palace, Hardeen, Sing, and I walked to the main audience chamber. Sing hurried along up ahead, but Hardeen slowed his pace to walk next to me. I wondered what he wanted.

"Hey Sugi, you did great on that mission. You're a natural leader." He complimented.

"Thanks." If it was compliments he wanted, guess what he wasn't getting.

"So are you and Embo… you know… together?" He asked.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You know, in a relationship." He said. Now I knew what he wanted.

"What's it to you?" I asked, stopping and placing my hands on my hips, but close enough to my thighs so I could quickly grab my knife if need be.

"I was just wondering if you would let me buy you a drink some time." He said. His odd flirtatious advances disgusted me.

"I think I'll manage." I said, continuing down the hall. Then, a realization hit me. I was still wearing the stupid jumpsuit. That was probably attracting him most right now.

"You could just give me a chance." He suggested, wrapping his arm around my waist. Creep. And the timing of this worked out perfectly so his arm was around my waist as we walked into the room.

I felt the blood drain away from my face. Crap, I didn't need people thinking I just flirted with guys all the time! I quickly shoved away from me.

"Hey, welcome back!" Latts said to me. Clearly she hadn't seen me enter the room or she'd be interrogating me on what happened.

"I need to change." I growled.

* * *

*****Embo's P.O.V*****

"So, how do you think the mission's going?" Dengar asked me.

"Sugi's a great leader. She'll be fine." I said, scratching Marrok's ear.

"You like her." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend!" I said, stating the obvious.

"Oh no, I mean the other 'like'." He smirked.

"So now you're the matchmaker?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Whatever, you don't want to admit it, fine by me!" He said, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

Just then the stealth mission team walked in the door. And Hardeen had his arm around Sugi's waist! I didn't want to go jumping to conclusions but it was pretty hard not to. I looked at Dengar who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I wonder what happened on that mission." Dengar muttered. It almost sounded like he felt bad for me.

"Yeah, I do too." I agreed.

* * *

**A/N**: AAAAH! The intensity! The relationship problems!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**A/N**: Things take a turn for the worse in this next chapter! The Confrontation! (insert ominous music)

Disclaimer: I own nada! Zippo! And definitely not Star Wars!

* * *

*****Embo's P.O.V*****

Sugi, Hardeen, and Aurra debriefed on the mission and then went to go change out of the outfits. Ahsoka went to go look at the records on the Black Sun ship, taking Dengar with her because of his background with ships and speeders.

I decided to journey down the hall, and found the dressing rooms. Just outside, I leaned up against the wall, waiting for Sugi to come back out.

"How did your mission go?" I asked, slightly annoyed, when she came out.

"Great actually. It was pretty easy." She smirked.

"How were those two?" I continued.

"Hardeen and Aurra? They did fine." She frowned. "The only problem were those jumpsuits."

"Well, it looks like you've moved on to better things than me, right?" I asked, daring to go that far.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sugi exclaimed, confused.

Aurra walked out of the dressing room, smiling at the confrontation she saw. She winked at us and jogged off, probably back to the main audience chamber.

"I saw you with Hardeen." I stated.

"What? When?" She asked.

"When you first walked in!" I almost yelled, stating the obvious.

"That was nothing! He was being a creep!" Sugi yelled back at me.

Just then, Hardeen came out of the other dressing room and walked by us.

"Later Sugi. Don't forget about my offer." He called back as he walked away.

"Offer?" I questioned, annoyed.

"He offered to buy me a drink and I said no, and he asked about our relationship status." Sugi sighed, rubbing her left temple with her hand.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I said that we were just friends." She stated.

"Oh, I see." I frowned, starting to walk away.

"What did you want me to say? That we were a couple that makes out every five seconds!?" She yelled.

"No but I thought I was more than just a friend to you!" I yelled back to her. She quickly caught up with me.

"Well, if you knew that then why are you freaking out at me? I didn't do anything! If you wanna go yell at someone then go yell at Hardeen!" She yelled, storming off.

Then, up ahead, I heard her yell, "Kill him for all I care!"

Well that hadn't gone well. I had to watch my anger, because in situations like that I easily loose m temper. And now Sugi was ticked at me. I didn't blame her, she said she did't do anything. And why was I freaking out? It wasn't like we were in a relationship. What should I care if she goes around flirting with other bounty hunters?

Something inside my head told me that it was because I liked her. I quickly pushed that voice out of my head as I walked back to the main audience chamber.

* * *

**A/N**: Uh-oh! You've done it now Embo! Please review!

Oh yeah, and along with the CW bounty hunters/ Avengers crossover fic, I'm gonna probably do some fics about how some of the CW bounty hunters started bounty hunting (kinda like the movies [think Spiderman, Iron man, or Thor] on the superheros that at first, show how they became the superhero).


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

**A/N**: Happy labor day everyone! We're really cranking up the heat with this fic (especially in the romance department)! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

*****Dengar's P.O.V*****

"Looks like there's an encrypted password. This might take some time." Ahsoka muttered.

They were on the bridge of the Black Sun ship trying to access their records. It was parked just outside Jabba's Palace, being guarded by several Gammorean guards.

"Great, looks like you'll need a hacker." I said.

"Just give me a sec." Ahsoka grumbled.

I smirked, shaking my head. Just then I heard footsteps and turned to the door. Standing there was a girl with faintly blue skin and her hair was a dark blue, almost black. She wore the outfit of one of Jabba's slave girls, and she had star and moon tattoos on her wrists and ankles. She was gorgeous.

"Jabba has asked me to bring you some food." She said, meekly.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said, turning around.

"Where should I set the tray down?" She asked quietly.

"On that box over there." I said.

She quietly walked over and set it down. Her every move seemed graceful.

"Will you require anything else?" She asked.

"Your name." I smirked.

"Manaroo." She mumbled, turning a light shade of lavender when she blushed. Then she quickly left.

"I don't think Jabba would appreciate you flirting with his slave girl." Ahsoka mused.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" I defended.

"Please, spare me. I know you guys don't have an on-off switch for it." Ahsoka laughed.

"Just work on hacking that password." I grumbled.

* * *

*****Latts' P.O.V*****

Jabba had asked me to go find Bib Fortuna. I walked along the halls, loping for the door I had been through before that led down to his laboratory. I shivered, remembering the last time I had been down there. It looked like something out of a Horror Holofilm.

Soon I found the door and entered, walking down the torch lit staircase. It was dark and creepy, and I would have preferred if someone had come with me. I reached the bottom and the room was lit brighter than the stairs, thankfully. I heard a strange noise, so I poked my head around the corner before entering.

I saw Bib standing over one of the tables that had a body shackled to it. There was an odd machine next to him. Then I saw him lift something and place it in the machine, though I couldn't make out what it was from where I was standing. The machine came to life and he put a lid on it. It began walking around and came to where I was, probably to go back upstairs. I looked at it and gasped, feeling like I was going to be sick; The thing Bib had removed and placed in the machine was a brain.

I shuddered and walked into the room. Bib was now by a bowel of water, washing his hands. I made a mental note to not go near any of the tables with shackles.

"Good evening Miss Razzi. To what pleasure do I owe this visit?" He asked, turning to me with a smile that showed off his fanlike teeth.

"Uh… Jabba wants you upstairs." I said.

"He always wants me upstairs." Bib grumbled.

"Well, you are his major Domo." I stated. He walked over to me. I casually dropped my hand to my holster.

"Do you know what it is like working for that bloated slug?" Bib asked me.

"Well, as you might recall, I did do that guarding job for him awhile back." I reminded him.

"Ah yes. And you ran away." Bib said.

"Hey, I-"

"No no. You misunderstand," He interrupted. "I thought it was wonderful, though nothing happened to Jabba."

I leaned back against on of the metal tables, soaking in what he just said. He put a hand on the table, closer to me than I would have liked.

"You want Jabba dead?" I asked, confused.

"Clever girl." He smiled, creepily again. All I wanted to do was get out of there, but my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Why?" I asked, slowly.

"Wouldn't you if you worked for him?" Bib asked. "He has no shortage of enemies, even within these walls."

"So, is that what the… the… machines are for?" I asked.

"The B'omarr monks? No, they are a religious order that moved to Tattooine. They believe cutting off all their physical sensations will lead them to enlightenment." Bib explained.

"So you put their brain in a machine?" I asked, disgusted.

"Ah, so you saw just then…" He trailed off with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did." I muttered. "So, you're planning on overthrowing Jabba?"

"Eventually." He said. Then he grabbed both my shoulders and brought himself extremely close to me. "You will tell no one of what we spoke about, yes?" He breathed.

"Uh, sure." I said, biting my lip.

"You better not, or I will put your brain in one of those machines." He threatened.

He let me go and I sprinted back up stairs as fast as I could.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooooh intense! Please review! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13: Relatonship Issues

**A/N**: Sorry about this chapter, it's mostly filler. I'm coming down with the terrible illness of writer's block. Boo! So... sorry in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Latts ran back into the audience chamber just in time to hear Ahsoka talking about the Black Sun ship.

"So we found out that their headquarters are on Mustifar. We also were able to get the schematics and plans for the headquarters, so we'll know exactly where everything is." Ahsoka explained.

"Good. It is night, let us rest. Tomorrow we will start our battle plans." Jabba ordered.

* * *

*****Latts' P.O.V*****

Dengar and I walked into the room we would be sharing. I didn't dare think about telling him about what Bib had said.

"Latts, are you OK?" He asked me. Crap. He knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured.

"Latts, you're a terrible liar, what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just…. nothing." I muttered.

"You aren't acting… normal." He commented. He didn't know the half of it. I wanted so badly to just breakdown and tell him, but Bib could easily have listening devices in all the rooms. He was probably listening now.

"Latts, you can trust me with anything." He said, grabbing my arm.

"I know… but not this." I said, pulling my arm away and flopping on the bed.

* * *

*****Sugi's P.O.V*****

First the random fight, now this. I have to share a room with him while he's still angry at me, great. I would have rather shared a room with Bane right now.

"Listen, Sugi, I'm sorry about this morning." Embo apologized.

"Really?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I freaked out at you for no reason. We're fighting the Black Sun, the last thing we need is to be fighting amongst ourselves." He explained.

"Yeah, I guess so." I muttered. "I can't wait till this is all over."

"Yeah, me too." He agreed.

* * *

**A/N**: Again, sorry about the chapter. Thanks for reading, please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Killer?

**A/N**: Wow, sorry for the long wait. I was terribly busy. But here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

*****Embo's P.O.V*****

I can't sleep tonight, too much on my mind. I closed the door to me and Sugi's room behind me, and I crept along the wall.

I was terrible bored just hanging around Jabba's palace and was itching for some action. I wished I had been assigned to go one the stealth mission, too.

I sighed, thinking about the argument with Sugi. I know I shouldn't gotten so worked up… but whatever, Its over now and I apologized.

I came to a series of hallways branching off from each other. I decided to take the one furthest left. It led down a flight of stairs and to another doorway. At the bottom, there was a Gammorean guard. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be here. I looked around and saw that almost in front of me was a rusty chandelier and then a window behind it. I jumped to the chandelier then through the window before the guard could see me. I looked around the room I had just entered. It was like a display room for relics.

That's when I saw the shadow across the room move. I hadn't noticed it before, but now, they ran through another exit. I ran after them. I heard a clang up ahead, and soon ran past a metal jug that he had dropped on the floor. So he was stealing. How unfortunate. For him.

He sprinted around a corner and I followed, then I saw it; a chasm in the floor. The shadow was swinging on ropes to get across. While running down the hall, I had lost a lot of distance between me and the chasm.

I jumped into a string of front handsprings, and once I was just at the chasm, I flipped up, onto the first rope. Swinging from rope to rope, I was able to cross in no time.

I continued to chase the thief down the hall. He ran down a spiral staircase, and I, deciding not to waste anymore time, just skipped the stairs and jumped down to block his escape.

He hadn't seen me do this so he literally ran into me. I picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Who are you?" I growled, moving him into the light. I heard them moan in pain.

I was not entirely surprised, but it still caught me off guard, to see Shahan Alama.

"Why were you stealing?" I asked, angrily.

"Why, wouldn't you?" He chuckled which got him another slam into the wall. "Besides I'm a _pirate_. It's what I _do_."

"Is it now? Then just give me a reason to keep you alive." I said, menacingly.

"I'm on your side." He wheezed.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, tightening my grip.

"You're… gonna…need…..every…..man….you…got to fight….Black Sun." He gagged out.

"I don't think anyone's gonna miss a thief who would double cross us at the opportunity or offering of money." Embo stated.

"I thought…..you had…honor." He coughed. I see, he was trying to use my honor code against me.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing right now." I growled.

"Is that…what your….little…..girl friend's….gonna….think?" He asked. No, Sugi wouldn't think it was the honorable thing to do.

"She doesn't have to know." I smirked.

"Yeah, but….you'll have it…hanging over…..your head…forever!" Shahan warned.

"I'll be fine." I said, quickly closing my fist on his neck then dropping his lifeless to the ground.

Just then, about ten Gammorean Guards rushed into the room, all pointing their battle axes at me. Crap, they must've heard us talking.

"You're coming with us. Put your hands behind your head and don't try anything!" The one squealed at me.

I did as I was told, slowly putting my hands behind my head. What had I gotten myself into now?

* * *

**A/N**: Uh-oh! Embo's in trouble now! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: The Dungeons

**A/N**: OK, this is gonna be an emotional chapter, just so you know. Thank you to those of you who keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

*****Sugi's P.O.V*****

I grudgingly got out of bed after being rudely awoken by one of Jabba's henchmen who told her there was an emergency assembly. After stuffing my feet in my boots, I walked out of my room and to Jabba's throne room.

"I wonder what is so upsetting that he has to have a meeting at this un-godly hour." I muttered to myself.

Once I got to the throne room, I couldn't believe what I saw. My partner, Embo, was handcuffed standing on the rancor pit trap door surrounded by a good ten Gammorean Guards. Confused, I walked in and stood next to Dengar, who had obviously gotten there before me.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked him.

"Uh, I'm wondering that same thing right now." Dengar muttered.

Soon everyone was in the throne room, in a circle around the rancor pit. Jabba could finally begin explaining.

"My guards were on patrol tonight, and they heard some raised voices. They followed them to find him," Jabba pointed at Embo. "Who had just strangled someone to death."

There was instantly chatter, gasping, and other general comments.

"Who'd he kill?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"Him." Jabba said, gesturing to a guard. The guard threw a body in the middle of the circle of people, then kicked it over so they could see the face. It was Shahan Alama.

"We also found that my treasure room had been sacked. This fiend was probably robbing me and Shahan tried to stop him." Jabba continued.

The noise level rose with everyone talking at once. Jabba called for silence again.

"He will be thrown in my dungeon to be excited at a later date. Meeting dismissed." Jabba yelled.

The guards dragged Embo out of the room, taking him to the dungeons.

"This doesn't seem right." Dengar stated.

"He does come from a violent species… it's possible that he killed Shahan, but he definitely wasn't stealing." I said. "I'll see you around Dengar."

"Do I even have to ask where you're going?" He smirked.

* * *

Once I had successfully snuck down to the dungeons without being seen, I waited for the Gammoreans to finnish locking Embo up and leave.

Making sure they were out of earshot, I walked over to Embo's cell. He hadn't noticed me sneak up, so I tapped ozone of the bars to get his attention.

"Sugi!" He whispered, rushing to where I was.

"Why did you kill him? Why were you even up?" I asked, anger hinted in my voice.

"I don't know, I was walking… then I saw him stealing… then I chased him and cornered him…"

"And killed him." I stated with disgust.

"Sugi he was stealing stuff!" Embo defended.

"Yeah, and when you cornered him, was he going to kill you if you don't kill him? Were you in danger?" I asked, angrily.

"He would've probably turned on us at one point or another." Embo shrugged.

"If you brought him to Jabba then e'd be in this cage and you'd be free." I explained.

"Can you get me out?" He asked.

Ugh, he had to ask. He was probably trying to play up to my weakness, my compassion for people I was friends with. But who's to say he wasn't lying to may face right now and he was trying to steal and had purposefully killed Shahan who had been trying to stop him?

"I can't let you out." I stated, starting to feel emotions welling up inside me.

"Why not? I'm innocent." He stated, reaching out of the cage to grab hold of my shoulders.

"I don't know that for a fact." I said, feeling my eyes watering up. Crap, I hate it when I get emotional. I pulled away from him, turning my back to his cell

"Sugi, please, listen to me." He said. He had a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I can't do anything." I sniffed sadly.

There was a long pause of silence. Me standing there, back turned to him. Him in the cell behind me.

"Take care of Marrok for me." He almost whispered.

That's when I practically ran out of the dungeons, because I had started crying.

* * *

**A/N**: Just so you know, Sugi's not bawling, she's ,like, silently crying. I just didn't want you guys to get the wrong image. Besides, I can't see her bawling anyways.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Emotions

**A/N**: To all you Cad Bane fans out there, you're gonna LOVE this chapter. This is probably his first biggest part in this fic. I'm so sorry I've been neglecting characters! But please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Sugi was running back to her room, still teary. She passed the throne room and made her way up some stairs. She turned a corner and- WHAM! -she ran into someone.

"Sugi?" a familiar voice asked. She looked up to see Cad Bane, who looked a mix of concerned and confused.

"Oh, hi Bane." She sniffed.

"Normally, you would have been able to tell if I was around the corner, so what's wrong?" He asked, helping her up.

"I was just down at the dungeons…" She trailed off.

"Ah, I see. You were with Embo." He smirked.

"I was asking him what his side of the story was." Sugi defended angrily.

"Alright, and what did he say?" Bane asked.

"It was believable, but I couldn't be sure." Sugi sighed.

"I know Embo, he wouldn't do anything like that. Do you think that Jabba just wants him dead for some reason?" Bane asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I don't think so. I don't know what to think." Sugi muttered, and continued walking to her room.

"What if it was self defense." Bane suggested, catching up to her.

"He unintentionally confirmed to me that it wasn't." Sugi grumbled.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Bane asked, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Sugi asked, yanking her arm away, taking several steps back.

"I mean 'us bounty hunters' what are all of us going to do?" Bane rephrased.

"I don't know anymore." Sugi said. Bane saw an emotion on her that he had never seen her show before.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Instead of a response, she did something he never in a million years would have guessed she'd do. She ran over to him, wrapped her arms around his mid-section, and silently cry into his shoulder. And for the first time in a while, Cad Bane truly felt awkward.

He just stood there in a state of shock. He didn't know what to do, either. He had never been touched by a girl, other than his mother, but that's beside the point.

"Sugi, you're really starting to freak me out." Bane said.

"I'm sorry." She said, letting go and taking a step back. She wiped her eyes with her hand.

"What was that all about?" Bane asked, trying not to set her off again.

"It's just… everything."she said.

"Everything?" He repeated.

"The war, which I have completely forgotten about until now, and now Embo…. ugh life is so difficult sometimes!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially for our kind of people." He agreed.

"I'm sorry I got all emotional on you." She sighed.

"Yeah, well, everyone lets their emotions out different ways. I usually shoot stuff." Bane shrugged.

"Only problem; no one to shoot here." Sugi said with a laugh.

"I think we should just bring the fight to them." Bane stated.

"We should have a meeting in the morning to talk about finally doing some fighting." Sugi agreed.

"Well then, I'll see you in the morning." Bane said, tipping his hat and walking back to his room. Sugi walked back to her room, formulating a plan.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you guys didn't think it was TOO cheesy. Thanks, please review.


	17. Chapter 17: How Convenient

**A/N**: Man, I've really neglected Lux and Ahsoka (almost to the point of forgetting they were even in this fic!) So here's a chapter devoted to Lux and Ahsoka.

* * *

*****Lux's P.O.V*****

The next morning, Ahsoka and I went out to the Black Sun ship to search for more information. We walked abroad and went to the bridge. We were hoping to find top secret access codes that would get us behind enemy lines.

"Are you sure there's anything left to find Ahsoka?" I asked her as she logged into the bridge's main computer.

"There has to be." She said confidently.

I admired her confidence, I always had. She had to be one of the bravest people I knew. But I knew I lost a bit of her…respect, I guess you could call it, when we were on Onderon and Steela was pretty much magnetized to me. Also, I think Ahsoka thought I was angry with her for Steela's death, which I wasn't. Things between us have definitely been turbulent.

"Lux, could you come look at this?" Ahsoka asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked walking over to see what was up.

"Take a look at this list." She said, pointing at the screen. I looked and it appeared to be a log of dockings on different planets. But something was up.

One day, the ship would be on one planet, two days later it would be on a planet that was on the other side of the galaxy.

"Do you think they made a false log?" I asked, turning to her.

"That's exactly what they did. They didn't want anyone to know where they went if anyone got a hold of this ship." Ahsoka said.

"So now we have to find the real log." I said.

"Exactly." She answered.

She looked me in the eyes with her beautiful aqua blue eyes. I felt us both getting closer, and closer to each other, our faces only centimeters apart. And we were kissing. We hadn't kissed since Carlacc, and that doesn't really count because that was to keep her from blowing my cover. And before I knew it, I was thrown into the wall behind me. I slammed into it, hearing a large crash, and fell to the floor.

Rubbing my head, I looked up at her for an explanation.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that I can be in relationships now." She winced.

"S'alright, just don't make a habit of it." I groaned, standing back up.

Suddenly she had a look of shock on her face. I followed her gaze, turning around to see what was behind me that was so fascinating.

And I saw it. Right where I had hit the wall, there was a dent (ouch). The dent just happened to be on a seam that was between two of the durasteel plates that lined the walls. The seam was splitting and there was a small crack now in the wall.

"A secret compartment" Ahsoka breathed.

"How are we going to open it, and don't say by throwing me at the wall again." I joked.

"This way." Ahsoka said, using the force to open the gap up more.

Once open, they walked over to the hole in the wall and peered in. It was dark, but there was enough light to tell that there were things in there. I grabbed a flashlight and shined the beam in.

There was another computer and some boxes. Ahsoka started up the computer and searched it for the real log. I opened a box up and almost gasped at what was in it. Credits. Lots, and lots of credits.

"I found the real log." Ahsoka grinned.

"Look what I found." I said, showing her the box.

"Wow, that'll come in handy." She said.

I looked at the real log and it made much more sense that the fake one we found earlier. Then I saw something in the corner of the screen. It was another file that was marked 'top secret: do not read'.

"Look at that." I said clicking on the file.

It opened. Now scrolling down the screen were all of Black Sun's secret codes and access codes. Every last one.

"Wow." I breathed. "Thanks for throwing me into that wall."

"Yeah." Ahsoka said, eyes wide at the screen. "The others need to see this."

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it! Please review and thank you all for reading!


	18. Chapter 18: Threatened

**A/N**: here's what was going on while the last chapter was happening. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

*****Latts' P.O.V*****  
I woke up and decided I needed to find Dengar. Which was inconvenient, because he wasn't in the room anymore. I left our room and went to Jabba's throne room, where he probably would be.

I walked in and scanned the room, finding him standing in one of the alcoves. I walked over, but while I was, I also noticed Bib Fortuna was in the room. Just great.

"Hey there, Latts." Dengar said with a smile.

"Hey." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Something wrong?" He asked, now looking concerned.

"Um, yes…but I can't tell you." I said.

"OK, why?" He asked.

"They'll kill me if I say it. They're probably listening right now." I said in a whisper.

"Who?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't say." I winced. I wanted so bad to just tell him.

"Can you, like, give me a hint or charade it out or something?" He asked.

"Well-"

"How are we doing this fine morning?" An eerie vice asked.

I whirled around to see, Bib Fortuna. Darn it, but he was across the room. How could he have heard me? Or, he didn't hear me and is just trying to keep me quiet.

"Fine, but I just realized I forgot to have breakfast, so bye!" I said quickly, starting to walk away. Bib put his arm out to stop me.

"Where are you going so fast?" He asked with a disgusting grin, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Get your hands off of her." Dengar growled. Bib let go, and I stepped back next to Dengar.

"I only wanted to confirm, Embo is in the dungeon, is he not? I was… absent for the assembly." Bib asked.

"Yeah he is." Dengar said in an annoyed voice. I felt his arm go around my shoulders protectively.

"Ah I see. Well, I guess you can't trust anybody." Bib grinned. "Now if you don't mind, I need to talk to Miss Razzi alone. I have a message for her."

"Fine. I'll see you later." Dengar said, gripping my hand quickly before leaving. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped, like, twelve beats.

"You were very close to telling him, weren't you?" Bib asked, leaning towards me.

"Shut up and get out of my face, Tail-head." I growled.

"Do you forget what you saw down in my laboratory? If so, we could take a stroll down there for another demonstration." Bib threatened.

"Just leave me alone." I stated, walking away.

"I'm watching you, Razzi." I heard him say.

I exited the throne room, I don't know where Dengar went. I decided to go outside, get some fresh air. Well, as fresh as air gets on Tattooine.

Once I got outside, I saw two people walking down from the Black Sun ship. When they got closer I saw that it was Ahsoka and Lux.

"Hey Latts, you look rattled." Ahsoka said.

"Lot of people been sayin' that recently." I smirked.

"Guess what we found?" Lux asked.

"Hmm, an army willing to fight for us?" I joked.

"No. The codes, access codes, and locations of all the Black Sun bases." Ahsoka grinned.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Come on, let's go tell the others." Lux said.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Tracked Down

**A/N**: Our little Black Sun friends, or should I say fiends, are back! Sorry for the short chapter, but... short chapters happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. (but I do own Brute and Moordenaar)

* * *

"Guess what, Vandalo?" Saljé Tasha asked, walking in to the Black Sun leader's office and sitting down in his desk.

"What is it now, Tasha?" Vandalo Brute growled. Saljé Tasha was his hired assassin. She was an Anzat hunter, so that made her that much more deadly. And she also happened to be highly annoying. One of her favorite pastimes was bothering him.

"You know that ship the bounty hunters stole from us?" She asked, pursing her lips together.

"Yes?" Brute grumbled.

"The technicians and I have been able to track where it is." She said in a sing-song voice. Did he mention she was also a bit crazy?

"So where is it?" Brute asked, now interested in what she had to say.

"On Tattooine, at Jabba the Hutt's palace." She stated proudly.

"Ah-ha. So they must've convinced Jabba to join their side, so now they're using his palace as a base." Brute thought out loud.

"Can we attack it? Please?" Tasha asked with a fake pout.

"Of course we're going to attack it! What did you think, I'd just sit here and let them plot to destroy us?!" Brute yelled.

"Uh… are you gonna bring… Moordenaar?" Tasha inquired.

"Yes. Mostly because it will annoy the heck out of Sugi, you know, with what he did to her last time." Brute smiled evilly.

"Heh, yeah." Tasha scoffed.

"Ready the troops then. We're heading off to Tattooine." Brute declared with an evil grin.

* * *

**A/N**: Uh-oh! The bounty hunters are in trouble now! Are they even ready to fight?! I guess we'll find out!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20: Surprize!

**A/N**: We're getting down to the final chapters, folks! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

*****Dengar's P.O.V*****

I was hanging out in the bar area that was just off of the main throne room, when I heard that another meeting was being called.

"I wonder what this one's about." I heard Cato grumble to Bane.

Then I asked myself that same question. The last meeting we had was to throw Embo in the dungeons (which I am glad Jabba didn't just execute him on the spot). The meetings seemed to be having less and less to do with actually fighting Black Sun.

I walked into the throne room and once everyone was there the meeting began.

"Good news guys. Lux and I were searching the Black Sun ship, and we found the codes we need! We also found their ship's log of where it's been, so we'll be able to find their bases." Ahsoka explained.

There was general happiness and renewed faith in our fight against Black Sun. Everyone began talking in groups again.

Latts made her way through the crowd and over to me. She looked… weird, as in, not herself.

"You all right?" I asked.

"How many times are you going to ask me that today?" She joked.

"As many as it gets for you to tell me what's up." I joked back.

"Listen, I need to tell you something." She stated. I have never seen her look more serious in my life.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, first of all," She said, quickly kissing me. "That's in case I never see you again."

"What?! Why would you never see me again?" I asked, still slightly dazed from the kiss.

"I'm getting to that part." She said, looking over her shoulder a bit. I looked to see what she was looking at and saw Bib Fortuna, with a grim expression on his face (though not his usual grim expression), making his way through the crowd towards us.

"I was down in Bib's lab the other day, and I found out he's plotting to kill Jabba. And he said if I told anyone he's gonna remove my brain from my body and put it in one of those mechanical spider-things." She explained very quickly. "So since I told you, um, Bib's after me now, so bye!"

She sprinted to the door furthest from Bib. Before I knew it, she was gone. I was still trying to figure out what just happened, when Bib ran by me and out the same door she took.

"Gosh, Latts. I hope you can run fast." I muttered to myself.

* * *

*****Bane's P.O.V*****

After the meeting, I went just outside the front door of the palace for some peace and quiet. It was hard to come by, especially at Jabba's Palace. I heard someone else walk outside, I looked over to see who it was.

"Hey Sugi." I greeted, tipping my hat.

"Bane." She said with a nod.

"You out here for quiet too?" I asked. She probably needs it, with her partner-slash-boyfriend getting thrown in the dungeon and all.

"More or less." She sighed.

I looked back out at the twin suns setting. About one of the only positive things about Tattooine are the sunsets. I heard someone else come out.

"Oh my gosh." I heard, Dengar sigh.

"What's up?" Sugi asked.

"Um, Bib Fortuna, as we speak, is trying to kill Latts." He said.

"What!?" Sugi exclaimed.

After he recounted the tale to us, we stood there in silence.

"Why didn't you help her?" Sugi asked.

"I don't know how I would have been able to." Dengar said, rubbing his temples.

"Latts is a good bounty hunter. She'll be fine." I reassured him.

"I hope your right." Dengar said.

Suddenly, there was a thunderous noise. It sounded like a starship getting closer. We all looked off in the distance, and saw them. Five large starships, identical to the one we had stolen, all coming this way.

"Oh boy." Dengar muttered.

"I guess we don't need those codes anymore." I stated.

"I'll go warn the others!" Sugi yelled, running inside and probably to the throne room.

"They brought the fight to us, how convenient." Dengar joked.

"You and I have very different versions of 'convenient'." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. Please review! (I love to hear what you guys have to say!)

OH, and for my next fics, I'm thinking of doing a series of how Latts, Dengar, Sugi, and Embo became bounty hunters. I'd do one fic for each hunter. So, I'd love to hear your thoughts on that idea (like if you'd even read them, stuff like that) so let me know what you think in your reviews! Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21: Prepping for the Battle

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. Here's what will probably be the second longest chapter in the fic (the next one's most likely gonna be the longest). So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars.

* * *

*****Sugi's P.O.V*****

I ran to the throne rom as fast as possible, which was pretty fast, compared to a normal human. Gosh, things just keep going from bad, to worse. I got there and stopped in the doorway catching my breath. Dengar had also followed me inside.

"They're here!" I yelled into the throne room.

There was general confusion as people were attempting to locate their weapons. Except for Aurra and Ventress, who both casually strolled up to me and Dengar.

"This should be fun." Aurra smiled.

"Depends on your version of fun. There are five Black sun ships headed this way." I explained.

"Hmmm. Still sounds fun to me." Aurra mumbled.

"Dengar, have you seen Latts again?" I asked.

"No… and I'm getting worried about her." He stated.

"Oooh! I think someone has a crush on her!" Aurra taunted in a sing-song voice.

"And you expect us to think you and Bane aren't in a relationship?" He asked, knowing it would probably set her off.

"Back to the point." I said. "We can't just all be out there, they'd shoot us all down from their blasted ships. We need to draw them into our territory. So we're gonna need boxes and other things for cover."

"I'm on it!" Ahsoka said (As she had joined the conversation while I was talking). Her and Lux ran off to go do that.

"We also need to makes sure we have hunters in almost every hall and corridor the Black Sun could enter when coming down that main hall." I continued.

"I'll do that." Dengar offered and ran off.

"All right, I think I might need you two out on the front lines first." I said.

"You got it." Aurra smiled.

* * *

*****Latts' P.O.V*****

I took almost every turn possible to loose Bib Fortuna but, he was close enough to still hear me, even if he couldn't see me.

"Miss Razzi, I would like to remind you of the B'ommar monks that are wondering around the palace. Sometimes, they take followers without a choice." I heard Fortuna yell from behind me.

He was probably just trying to scare me. If he thought I was gonna stop running and give up, he had it all wrong. I was not gonna go out without a fight.

It took me a while to find a career that suited me and I certainly won't let some hermit Twi'lek decide my future. How does he even keep up with me in his weird robe things?

I took a turn into a dark room that had light coming up through the floor, giving everything an eerie red glow. I don't think I've ever been this deep into Jabba's palace before.

Suddenly, something tackled me to the ground. Being in the state I was (you know when you're just waiting for something to happen but you're still surprised?), I let out a scream. When I turned myself over to see what it was, I was quite surprised.

Standing over me was a spider-like droid with a glass orb on it's belly. Inside the orb was red fluids and….

I didn't need to see what else was in there, I already knew. And I didn't really have time to observe it because the spider-like droid started trying to spear me with it's legs. Bib Fortuna was just standing in the door, evilly smiling. He is such a messed up being.

I rolled out of the way and stood up. The spider-like droid turned and ran at me, but I don't think it anticipated what I'd do. Once it was close enough, I kicked the glass orb, shattering it, and causing all the… well you get it. It was gross.

I high tailed it out as fast as I could, Fortuna still on my tail. Once this was over, I was definitely going to wash my foot.

* * *

*****Dengar's P.O.V*****

"Bossk, we're gonna need you right there." I said, pointing to a spot he could conceal himself behind a column.

"Why there? Why not out there?" Bossk growled, gesturing to the front door.

"Because we're gonna need you to go after anyone who comes in." I responded and walked away, not wanting to discuss the matter further.

The second I turned around, I ran into a familiar face.

"Hi, Dengar. I just wanted to… um, wish you luck." It was the slave girl Manaroo.

"Oh, um, thanks." I said, going to move around her. She stepped in my way again.

"This is in case I never see you again." She said, kissing me, quite passionately I might add.

Deja vu, much?

Before I knew it, she had already ran off.

"You know her?" I heard an accented voice ask.

"Not really, Sugi." I stated.

"Looks like she knows you." Sugi smirked.

"Or at least now she does." Aurra added, walking up.

"Very funny." I said.

"Well, they're just about here, we better get to our battle positions." Sugi said.

* * *

*****Embo's P.O.V*****

I was sitting in my cell (where else would I be), when I heard a deep rumbling noise. It was constant and only kept getting louder. I sighed.

I didn't even know how many days I've been locked down here. They also didn't feed me down here. That's OK, there were plenty of vrelts to kill for food. It's disgusting, but I'm pretty much used to survival situations.

Suddenly I saw Latts run by at a speed I didn't know she could do. Then a few seconds later, a B'ommar monk ran after her. Followed by, a few seconds later, Bib Fortuna.

"Great, I'm really loosing it now." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all liked it! Please review!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I am gonna do the four fics on how they became bounty hunters. I'm also gonna do some cool patterns with the chapter titles, so just remember that! ;D And I hope you are all having a splendid summer so far!


	22. Chapter 22: The Battle (part 1)

**A/N**: All right, so here's the deal; I'm gonna divide this battle scene into two chapters! I hope it won't get too confusing because of the changing P.O.V's. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! (don't y'all know that yet?)

* * *

The plan was already working, the Black Sun ships had landed and their troops were pouring out. Now all they had to do was defeat the troops. There seemed to be and endless stream of them coming, but they had to end at some point.

"Here we go." Bane muttered.

"Do you say that before everything?" Aurra asked.

"Just the important stuff." Bane joked.

"Well, this definitely falls under my category of important." Sugi agreed.

"Indeed." Ventress stated, igniting her lightsabers.

They began shooting at the Black Sun thugs (or in Ventress' case, deflecting blaster shots), and taking out a good portion of the front lines.

Pretty soon, though, they were in range of close combat and they really couldn't use blasters. Bane occasionally poison darted some, Aurra from time to time would use her incredibly lethal fingers to poke someone's eye out, Sugi would use her knives to take care of some, and, of course, Ventress was slashing left and right with her lightsabers, taking care not to cut up those on her side.

By now, there was already fighting going on in the main entrance hall, and Bossk was very much enjoying it.

* * *

*****Sugi's P.O.V*****

Suddenly there was a deranged scream and I was tackled to the ground. I looked up and it was the weird albino creep that 'killed' me on Coruscant. I think it was called Moordenar or something.

"You have trouble dying?" It asked, flashing some nasty teeth.

"You bet." I growled, kicking it off me.

"I think it time for rematch." It suggested.

"Oh yeah." I said, flipping my knife and catching it.

* * *

*****Dengar's P.O.V*****

I was in one of the side hallways with Hardeen, and Boba fighting the lucky thugs who had managed to get into the Palace. Boba and I were fighting some, while Hardeen was on a balcony that over looked our hall, sniping stragglers or ones that got past us.

Boba, for a younger hunter, was doing incredibly well. He used a lot of moves Jango had been famous to do before his untimely demise.

Once done with the ones we were currently fighting, we got a small break, so the hunters outside must've been trying to stop the inward flow.

"We could really use Embo right now." I muttered.

"It's too bad he's locked up." Boba commented, reloading his blaster.

"Why don't we go get him, then?" Hardeen asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Who cares what Jabba said, we need him fighting." Hardeen explained, hopping down from the balcony.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Boba smirked.

"Let's go then!" I said.

* * *

*****Latts' P.O.V*****

I knew I couldn't keep this up forever, and eventually SOMETHING's going to happen to SOMEONE, but I kept running. I was starting to get a burning feeling in my legs.

"Think Latts, think." I muttered.

Then, I got a plan. I had to somehow trap Bib. In a room possibly? Sure, self, why not?

So I ran to where the rooms were and ran into one, hiding right next to the door. Then Bib ran in and I ran out, closing the door and shooting the lock.

"Well, he won't get out of there anytime soon!" I laughed. "Now, I do believe there is a battle I need to join."

* * *

*****Cato's P.O.V*****

Ahsoka, Lux, Greedo, and I were guarding the throne room. Mostly, though, the Black Sun thugs were stopped before they got to us.

"Ugg! Can't just one come down here to fight?!" Greedo complained.

"Don't go asking for trouble where none yet exists." Ahsoka stated.

"Yeah, but it is getting a little boring." I added.

Just then, one of the thugs came sprinting down the hallway at us. She had fluffy white hair and wore tight leather.

"Saljé Tasha, Anzat assassin." Ahsoka quickly informed us.

"Just great." Lux moaned.

"Get used to it, Bonteri." I laughed.

"I don't know if I can." Lux stated.

Tasha stopped a few feet away from us. She put her hands on her hips dramatically.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here; people in my way." She said.

We all got our weapons ready.

"Trying to stop me, are you?" She asked with a fake pout.

"Yes." Lux stated.

"You'll have to go through us to get in here!" Greedo said.

"Oh, that won't be a problem, little green fellow." Tasha growled.

* * *

*****Embo's P.O.V*****

"Well, there's definitely something going on upstairs. If not a battle, perhaps a wild party?" I thought out loud.

"Nah, that's after the battle." A voice surprised me.

I looked out of my cell and saw three people; Dengar (who had made the comment), Boba, and Hardeen.

"Well, I'm glad to see you three. So there is a battle going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, and we need you." Hardeen said.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm in a dungeon." I stated.

"Yeah and that's why we're here. To get you out." Boba said.

"Really? Sugi came down here, but wouldn't let me out because it wasn't 'the honorable' thing to do." I explained. "But I don't blame her."

"Yeah, well if we let you out," Said Hardeen, picking the lock. "You get out and her honor code stays intact."

"And you both live happily ever after." Dengar added jokingly.

"Um, all right." I said awkwardly.

Finally, Hardeen finished picking the lock and opened up the cell door. I walked out and closed the door behind me.

"What happened to those Gammoreans that were guarding me?" I asked.

"What, you mean those ones?" Boba asked, pointing down the hall that was littered with dead guards.

"You killed them?" I asked.

"Duh." Boba stated.

"We figured Jabba wouldn't miss them. Why?" Dengar asked.

"It's just that you didn't save any for me." I joked.

"Oh, don't worry." Hardeen laughed. "There's plenty of fights to be had upstairs!"

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all are liking it! Thanks to those of you who keep constantly reviewing, it means a lot to me!

Thanks for reading, please review!


	23. Chapter 23: The Battle (part 2)

**A/N**: This one is significantly longer than the others, so enjoy! There will probably be one or two more chapters for wrap up and tying up loose ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

*****Bane's P.O.V*****

"Where the heck did Sugi go?!" yelled Aurra.

"How should I know?" I yelled back to her, socking a thug in the gut.

"It doesn't matter. She's capable of fighting by herself." Ventress stated, chopping up three thugs with her lightsabers.

I turned on one of my rocket bots to 'low power' then kicked one of the thugs with that foot. Then, I quickly tuned it off, not wanting to waste its power.

"Ventress, Bane get down!" Aurra yelled.

I quickly did as she said. Aurra then took something off the back of her vest, it looked like a metal tube. Then she did something neither Ventress or I was expecting. She pressed a button on it and the familiar 'snap-fizz' sound the humming of a lightsaber being activated. I looked up and Aurra had basically cleared out all thugs within an eight foot radius of us.

"You have a lightsaber?" I asked.

"Correction, lightsabers! Plural." She stated, putting her saber in her left hand and her blaster in her right.

"You could have done that long before now." I muttered, and started shooting again.

* * *

*****Boba's P.O.V*****

Once Dengar, Hardeen, Embo, and I got back up to the hall, we started fighting thugs again.

"These guys just don't give up!" Dengar growled, shooting down several thugs.

"Yeah, their trained to overwhelm." I stated.

"Well, they're doing their job." Hardeen called from the balcony.

"They have to run out at some point." Embo stated, throwing one thug into the wall.

"They had five ships, we could be here all night." I yelled, sliding under a thug and dropping a grenade beneath him. I ducked from the explosion, then stood back up.

"Looks like we took care of this wave." Dengar said.

"What'd I miss while I was in the dungeon?" Embo asked, reloading his crossbow.

"Well, Bib Fortuna's trying to kill Latts as we speak." Dengar stated.

"What?!" Embo, Hardeen, and I all said together.

"Um, she found out something that Bib obviously doesn't want anyone else to know, so when she told me she ran out of the room and Bib followed." He explained.

"So, why didn't he try to kill you?" I asked.

"Good question." Dengar nodded.

"I always did hate that Twi'lek." Hardeen muttered.

"Me too." Came another voice from behind us.

We all turned to see Latts walk around the corner from the door way that Hardeen's balcony was above.

"Latts, what happened?" Dengar asked.

"I tricked him and locked him in a room." She smirked.

"Well, there's no time for warm-fuzzy reunions, here come some more thugs." Hardeen warned, blasting two thugs with his sniper rifle.

"Your just in time for more fun Latts." Embo stated, throwing his hat at some thugs.

"That's fine, you boys could probably use my help anyways." She laughed, using her grappling boa to grab a thug, pull him towards her, and punch him in the face.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you showed up then." I said, running at the one wall, running up it a couple of feet, then pushing off it, and kicking on of the thugs in

the chest.

"Hey does anybody know where Sugi is?" Embo asked.

"I think she was out front." Dengar said, kneeing a thug then shoving him back into another.

And with that, Embo ran out into the main hallway and I assume out the front to find Sugi.

* * *

*****Ahsoka's P.O.V*****

Tasha wiped out her baster and charged at us. She elbowed Greedo into a wall and he blacked out. Typical. Cato punched her in the face, but Tasha tripped her. Lux went to punch her, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

"Nighty-night." Tasha cooed, her brain-sucking proboscises protruding from her cheeks and making to go up Lux's nose.

I quickly used the force to rip him out of her grasp and, yes, throw him into a wall. But it was for his own good.

"Gah! You dare to take my soup away from me!?" Tasha screamed at me.

"Just did." I said, igniting my lightsabers.

"You shoulda stayed a hermit after your beloved Jedi banned you!" Tasha growled, putting her blaster away.

She held up both of her armored hands in front of her. I prepared for an attack, not knowing what she was doing. She pulled her fingers into fists and then quickly flexed them back out. Suddenly inch long, metal claws shout up out of her fingers.

She charged at me, trying to claw at me with her special gauntlets. I swung my lightsabers at her and at the same time, she put both her gauntlets up to try to block the blade. Instead of chopping through her arms, when they touched the metal, both my lightsabers shorted out.

"What?!" I exclaimed, confused.

"Cortosis gauntlets, they come in handy when fighting against a lightsaber!" Tasha laughed.

I put my lightsabers back on my belt. Because of the impact with the cortosis gauntlets, they wouldn't work for a while.

Tasha tackled me to the ground, still trying to claw at me. For the most part, I was able to block her attacks. Suddenly she punched me in the stomach to distract me, then tried to gouge out my eye. Luckily, I turned my head, so she just scratched the side of my face. But trust me, it still hurt. A lot.

Then, unexpectedly, a blaster bolt hit her in the shoulder. She screamed, and rolled off me. I looked over to see who fired the shot and saw it was Lux.

"Wow, Lux. Nice timing." I smiled.

"Sorry I didn't do it earlier, but I didn't want to hit you." He said.

"That's fine." I replied.

"Well, we still have to guard this door." Cato stated.

"Yeah, and Greedo's still out cold." Lux said, looking a little concerned.

"Just leave him, he'll be fine." Cato said.

* * *

*****Sugi's P.O.V*****

It is truly hard, I've discover, fighting a maniac. You never know what they'll do next.

Moordenar grabbed me around the neck in a tightening headlock. Using my flexibility, I brought my feet up and behind him, causing him to fall down and release me while I landed upright. He quickly stood back up and ran at me, arms outstretched. I grabbed his hands, while still walking backwards, fell onto my back, pulling him down with me. I brought my legs up as he fell a kicked him over my head. He landed in a heap a few feet above my head.

He came at me again, shoving me face down, into the sand. He grabbed my left arm viciously and painfully twisted it behind my back. Even being a Zabrak with high pain tolerance, this was painful, so I was only slightly relieved that he was attacking me instead of, say, Cad Bane.

"Hmm, I guess this prove Zabrak do has resistance to pain, but how much?" It (I don't think I can properly call it a he) said evilly, continuing to twist my arm further and further into a position so painful, a normal human probably would have already passed out.

Suddenly I heard some blaster shots and the grip on my left arm went away. I rolled onto my back, examining my left arm and rubbing it slightly. When I saw who had helped me, I completely forgot about my arm, and stood up. By now, there were, at tops, twenty-five thugs left out here.

"How did you get out?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dengar, Hardeen, and Boba." Embo stated.

"Well, thanks. I owe you." I said, wincing as I tried to stretch out my arm.

"That looked painful." He stated, shooting a nearby thug casually.

"It wasn't." I stated, although he knew me enough by now to know that I would deny feeling most pain.

"Hey, you still in a mood for some fighting?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Come on, I just thought of someone who's missing out on all the fun." Embo said, running off towards the Black Sun ships.

* * *

*****Dengar's P.O.V*****

"Well, I think that's the last we're gonna see coming in." I said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Hardeen confirmed.

"How long has it been?" Boba asked.

"Probably like two hours." I said.

"Wow. Feels like a lot longer than that." He sighed.

"You did well, for a kid." Hardeen said, jumping down from the balcony.

"For your information, I am a teen." Boba corrected.

"I wonder where Embo went." Latts commented.

"Probably off to find Sugi." I said.

"Whatever, he was probably needed more out there than in here." Hardeen stated.

* * *

Sugi and Embo, after checking the last four ships to make sure no one was on board, finally boarded the last one. The quickly ran to the control bridge and found Vandalo Brute.

"This is impossible!" He was grumbling to himself.

"Really, because it looks quite possible to me." Sugi said, surprising the Black Sun leader.

"You! How did you get on board?" He asked, enraged.

"We just walked up the boarding ramp." Embo stated.

"How dare you!" Brute yelled, pulling out a blaster.

"Ooh! So scary." Sugi mocked.

"Really?" Brute asked, Embo notice the Falleen's skin turning a red color.

He backed up into the doorway, but Sugi was too late. The Fallen pheromones were already getting to her. Brute quickly pressed a button on his writs controls and shut Embo out of the room. Now Sugi was on her own in there. With a Fallen. Embo could tell this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N**: Uh-oh! I think we all know (thanks Shadows of the Empire comics!) what happens to girls when Fallens start to use those pheromones.

Thank you for reading, please review! And if there are any loose ends your concerned about getting tied up, then remind me in your review! I'd hate to forget something!

Still one or two (depends on how much I need) chapters to come!


	24. Chapter 24: Pheromones at Work

**A/N**: Wow, compared to the last chapter, this chapter's gonna look TINY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

* * *

*****Sugi's P.O.V*****

I knew what was happening, but it was too late. I was a prisoner in my own body now. Anything Brute said I would obey without discretion. Anything.

"Why don't you put that knife down, dear?" Brute asked, walking up to me.

"I'd rather not." I said, with all the willpower I possessed. Maybe I could find a way to use what he told my against him.

"Really, are you sure?" He asked, touching my shoulder. It almost felt like an electric shock. I let out a gasp and dropped the knife. Well, so much for that.

"Now what were you and your friend coming here to do?" He asked.

"I..we..uhn…" I tried to locus all my willpower to close my mouth.

"Hmm, you're not as weak minded as I thought." Brute muttered. "Maybe this will help."

He was leaning closer and closer to me and that's when it hit me, what he was doing. He was gonna kiss me. Well, that's just great, after that I'll definitely have no means of control over my body.

I tried to pull away, but I wouldn't budge, and he didn't look like he was gonna back out or anything. He was probably taking his time knowing it would torture me, not being able to pull away.

Suddenly, a blaster bolt hit him, killing him before he hit the ground.

I just stood there, feeling pins and needles in my whole body as I regained control.

"That's two I owe you." I muttered.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna let you forget it either." Embo laughed.

"I bet. Looks like the fighting's pretty much done. Let's bring him to Jabba, I'm sure that'll make his day." I suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll wait outside while you do that. I don't really want to go back in that dungeon." Embo said.

"I don't blame you." I agreed, dragging Brute's body out with us.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope that chapter wasn't too weird for y'all! (still trying to keep it K+) :D Please review, and thanks for reading!

Next chapter: Wrap up and good-byes! WARNING: will be very fluffy because it will be the last chapter in the series! (boo hoo) Still wanting the loose ends you guys want tied up!


End file.
